1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device and a method for calibrating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some lighting fixture includes a light source which includes a plurality of light emitting elements, and changes the hue of light from the lighting fixture by changing brightness (e.g., luminous flux) proportion between light emitting elements. For example, the light source included in such a lighting fixture includes a first row of a plurality of first light emitting elements connected in series, and a second row of a plurality of second light emitting elements connected in series, the second row being connected in parallel with the first row. The first light emitting elements and the second light emitting elements output light beams which have different color temperatures. Such a lighting fixture tunes the color of light which the lighting fixture outputs, by changing the brightness proportion between the first row and the second row, as mentioned above.
The lighting fixture disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-165004 uses the percentage of dimming corresponding to cumulative on-time of the lighting fixture as a countermeasure against degradation of the lighting fixture over time.